1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable mount for securing a centrifuge in place during rotation of a centrifuge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In maintaining or handling blood it is often necessary to perform certain processes, including centrifuging. Among the prior art devices made to meet the stringent reguirements of handling blood are the centrifuges of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,713; 3,409,213; 3,565,330 and 3,317,127. The centrifuges described in these patents have applications to pumps, centrifuges, and mixing devices in general.
In one blood cell recovery system of The Haemonetics Corporation (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,549), proper emplacement and securing of a centrifuge bowl on a rotating centrifuge reguires both the proper seating of the bowl on the centrifuge with three locking screws in a full counterclockwise position and then the tightening of the locking screws in sequence. This device is complicated and the procedure for using it properly is complex. Also the removal procedure for removing a bowl from such a device requires a special tool (see FIG. 5, tool 70, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,549).
Applicants submit herewith patents and references of which they are aware, which they believe may be material to the examination of this application and in respect of which there may be duty to disclose in accordance with 37 CFR 1.56; including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,713; 3,317,127; 3,409,213; 3,565,330; 3,581,981; 3,634,228; 3,785,549; 4,086,924; 4,300,717; and information regarding the Haemonetics Corporation Cell Saver (Reg.T.M.) 4 cell saving system including these brochures-- "Packed Cells in 3 Minutes"; "Cell Saver 4 Autologous Blood Recovery System"; and "Haemonetics For Intro-Operative, High Speed Recovery of Red Cells Using the Haemonetics (Reg.T.M.) Cell Saver 4 System Single Patient Use Sterile Fluid Path."